1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an image-processing apparatus for reproducing documents, and especially relates to a method and an image-processing apparatus for copying and scanning small-size documents, which automatically processes double-sided images into a single-page image, or prints them on the same side of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of known digital copier, multifunction device or any other reproduction apparatus have the identification (ID) card function or the 2-in-1 function for the reproduction of ID card. If users wish to make duplicate copies of an ID card, the apparatus is switched to the ID card copy mode and activated to perform the copying procedure. The steps are explained herein below. First, the ID card is placed in a predefined area on the flatbed of the apparatus; and then the ID card copy mode is selected. When a “Start” command is input, the apparatus performs image acquisition for one side of the ID card; and when finished, the apparatus prompts the user to turn over the ID card and input “Start” command to start the image acquisition for the back side of the ID card. When the apparatus completes scans of the double sides of the ID cards, it prints the double-sided images on the same side of paper.
The above-described operation involves many steps and is time consuming. The user not only need to select the ID copy mode at the beginning of the operation, also has to wait for the completion of the image acquisition for the first side of the ID card and manually turn and align the document before awaiting the completion of the image acquisition for the second side of the ID card. If a mass collection of ID cards is required to be copied, the user has to stand by the apparatus and repeat the same operation on each of the ID cards.